Cockroaches and Blackmail
by Lorena and Parewhai
Summary: A cockroach invades Team Sevens home. And Sakura was unlukily to stumble across it. Everything turns abnormal and black mail is involved. Random Fic. Team Seven


**This originally was suppose to turn out as Team 7 and their over-protectiveness towards Sakura but it sort of ended something...much weirder. So I hope you enjoy.**

**Naruto isn't mine**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Cockroaches and Blackmail

Since Sasuke's return to Konoha after the disasterous happening of his futile attempt to destory Konoha which was already in devastation. Team Seven was reunited and they haven't took their eyes away from each other ever since. Sai thought that he was only a replacement attempted to move away with Yamato who was ordered to come back to ANBU Root immediately but Sakura's kind words had stopped him. She had told him that he was never just a replacement, and that he meant just as much as the other three did to her. Which added to the conclusion that when Sakura wanted to move into a new apartment she had been saving for, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai and Naruto all offered (more like forced) if they should all share one big mansion.

After much screaming and yelling, and more yelling and screaming on Sakura's part trying to explain that she needed some personal space. She gave in and they all bought a three-story mansion in Konoha. It was old and needed somework but they managed to give it enough maintanience for it too look like a house. Which brings us to our story.

* * *

The spring morning that was so peaceful and perfect was disrupted by a terrofied shriek. The shriek came from a pale peach coloured three-story house in Konoha. In the house four men paniced as they raced up stairs to see if their female roommate was alright. As they came to the door they tried openening the door but were met with decline as the door was locked. In annoyance one with ghastly silver hair and a mask covering half his face used his expertise Chakra Control skills to slide the lock back in place so they could open the door.

As soon as the door was unlocked, the four swung the door opened to reveal. Their female roommate standing right on top of the Vanity counter, staring with a look of pure terror written on her ivory complextion. Kakashi was the first to catch on that she was staring at something and followed her gaze. His visible eye twitched as he saw what creature she was staring at.

"Sakura" he began. All heads turned to him.  
"It's just a cockroach" he said.

Looking around, Naruto, Sasuke and Sai spotted the cockroach that was innocently on the dark blue wall (courtesy of Sasuke's decorating skills). The three younger males sweatdropped at Sakura and saw that she looked absolutely baffled at the idea.

"What do you mean _It's just a cockroach_?" she hissed. When it began to move up the wall she jumped and pounced straight into Sai's arms. He struggled to keep her upright because the bathroom floor was drenched in the Water Sakura must of sprain when she had gotten out of the bath tub. The white fluffy bath towel stuck to her curves as she clung closer to Sai urging him to move back to avoid the clutches of the evil...eh...cockroach?

"It's exactly what it means Sakura. _It is just a cockroach_" offered Sasuke looking bored.  
"I'd say it is a mutant cockroach!" she hissed, struggling to keep upright in Sai's arms.  
"Sakura...I...think...I'm...going to...drop...you" muttered Sai, finding it hard to stand properly on the slipperly floor. Sakura looked at Sai with a glare in her eyes.  
"Don't you dare drop me! That cockroach might've walked through here!" snapped Sakura. Sai heaved her slightly so she wouldn't slide off.  
"Give her hear then" stated Naruto arms ready to take her from the boy.  
"I'm standing on a perfectly safe _dry _spot" emphasized Naruto drawling unnesasseryly. Without hesitance, Sai carefully slid Sakura into Naruto's arm. She clung to him heavily, nearly dropped her.  
"Don't do that" ordered Naruto.  
"Sorry" she grumbled.

"Alright_,_ I think we've all had enough of 'Pass Sakura around'" announced Kakashi. He went over to the wall where the cockroach stood, in fear the cockroach tried to escape from Kakashi's gloved hands. But he was too quick, before it could escape he clamped his hands around the insect creating a cage for it so it couldn't escape. Moving over the ground gracefully, it didn't even look like he was going to fall from the water that was sprayed everywhere from Sakura's desperate escape. With the cockroach still in hand, he opened the bathroom window and flicked it.

"Geeze Saki. I can't believe you" murmured Sasuke too himself, too bad Sakura was too close that she heard him.  
"Can't believe what" she pointed to the door so Naruto could put her down now.  
"You've witnessed blood, gore, headless bodies, head's_ without _their bodies and the list goes on" he explained  
"Your point..." Naruto trailed, slightly curious.  
"My point is. She can handle all that stuff that should twist _normal _people's mind into soot but it doesn't to hers and when she see's a cockroach about the size of Naruto's toe. She screams her head off" explained Sasuke.  
"Soot?" repeated Sai  
"Naruto's Toe?" mimicked Kakashi, walking into the hallway along with Sai.  
"He referred to Naruto's toe because it's swollen when a cottage ran over it the other day" said Sakura.  
"What about soot then?" asked Naruto to Sasuke. The Uchiha tilted his head to the side slightly before he thought deeply.  
"I. Don't. Know." he concluded simply.

It went silent, and Sakura just remembered that she was sitting in a bath towel surrounded by mean who were looking at her with contemplating eyes. Then she also remembered the incident that lead to standing in the hallway, she moved her weight onto her right foot so she could see past Kakashi and saw the grave mess that was the Bathroom. Her eyes turned sneaky and her lips twisted into a menacing smile.

The four boys eyes widened as they have seen that look on their Pinkette many times before. They gulped with suspence.

"Boys" she said sickingly sweet, Naruto tried to escape but Sakura for once was quicker then the blonde. Who was just as fast or maybe quicker then his father had ever been. Naruto slumped to the ground as Sakura leaned against the opposite wall.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked with a pout. One of their weakspots. But much to her dismay the avail was not in her hands. They gave her a glare.  
"We saved you from the Cockroach" pointed out Sasuke.  
"No, Kakashi did" explained Sakura pointing to Kakashi. Finding out that he was off the hook, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
"So you three can clean the bathroom!" exclaimed Sakura happily. The three all gapped at Sakura.  
"No Way" began Sai  
"In" continued Naruto  
"Hell" finished Sasuke.  
Sakura's menacing look did not fall.  
"Sasuke, I'll make you some tomato soup if you do. Sai I'll let you sketch me _naked _and Naruto I'll treat you too as much ramen as you like" she blackmailed.

In an instant the three boys were in the bathroom cleaning.

She went into her room and got dressed into a Civillian Attire and joined Kakashi downstairs who was mindlessly flicking through the Television channels.

"So what am I going to get for saving you from...that beast" asked Kakashi. Sakura smiled at him

"I'll return your porn collection" she said. He turned to her and gapped.

"**_You _**were the one who stole them!" he snapped emphasizing too much. She giggled and nodded.

"Haruno Sakura you should be called a cockroach you sneaky Ninja" he murmured. Too bad for him she heard. She slapped him over the head.

"Do you want them back or not!" she growled. Muttering much more quietly then before he nodded.

One of those sentences he used was

_Damn that girl and her black mail skills. She needs to stop hanging around with Anko-Chan_

* * *

**Yes I know weird but c'mon you're reading one of MY stories here lol.**

**Read**

**Review**

**RUNAWAY!**


End file.
